


Alex Explains

by maxinehouse



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehouse/pseuds/maxinehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex decides it's time to straighten a few things out in people's minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Explains

Title: Alex Explains  
Author: Maxine  
Feedback: plainedge77@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG   
Category: General: humorous I hope.   
Pairing: Skinner/Krycek implies.  
Warnings: Nope, none  
Disclaimer: That guy over there, the one in the big chair, behind the desk with the "Chris Carter" nameplate in front, he owns Alex and everyone else mentioned herein. I own nothing, I have children, and they got it all. 

 

Alex Explains 

I'd like to take a little time out here and try to explain my relationship with one Walter S. Skinner. I know, I know, you've heard it all, seen it all, but believe me, this time it'll be different. 

Certain people have decided that because I have very little control over what goes on in my life, I need to be the dominant one in any intimate relationship. Then there are those who think that I've been 'trained' to be submissive. Boy, are they ever wrong, on both counts. I may not have complete control over my life, but think about it, does anyone? 

Yeah, I hear you yelling at me: "I do! How dare you insinuate that I don't! Screw you, Krycek!" Guess again! Even if you're over twenty-one and 'free', you are not in control of what happens to you. 

Prove it, you say. 

Okay. 

Do you work? For yourself or someone else? If you answered yes to the first question and for someone else; you're luckier, in that there is some control. You can choose where you work and with whom, to an extent. Hell, you even get to decide how to appear every morning, but that's where your control ends. Your boss says what you will do each day, and unless you are the owner of the company, that goes for all of you. 

We'll deal with the 'big wigs' later. 

Here's how it goes: The general manager gets his orders from the owner, then he passes the information off to his assistant, who in turn hands out assignments to the supervisors. The supervisors tell the section heads what needs to be done and the section heads grab your ass to make it happen. 

Now, you start your morning and everything seems to be within your control; you have a goal and a deadline. Then your secretary hands you your messages; most are reactionary problems in connection with the last assignment you finished five days behind schedule. Those must be dealt with before you can start on the latest time muncher. Let's throw in the incompetent asshole in the next office you're forced to work with on this and many other projects. 

Oh hey, how about your demanding other half who says it's in the dating handbook that she or he can call you as often as they like throughout the day, needing your decision on what to have for dinner or did you remember to drop off the dry-cleaning. No control there, your secretary betrays you by putting the call through each and every time 

Anyway, I think you can see my point now; as a lowly peon you have very little control when it comes to your work environment. 

I have control. I can actually decide if I want to deal with Mulder and his paranoid, self-righteous attitude. I mean get over yourself, Foxy baby, Bill Mulder wasn't your father and if he'd been anyone else you would've shot him yourself and you know it. 

Besides I didn't pull the trigger I was just there to make sure it got done. Trust me here, Spooky, if he had told you what he intended to tell you, you'd be pushing up daisies too. 

I'd prefer to handle Special Agent Dana Scully: now her mind I can get around. She'll buy the government conspiracy but she needs proof that they're making deals with the devil, alien devil, that is. I gotta tell ya, until that incident with the black oil I was firmly in Scully's corner on that score. 

I choose not to deal with her because of the mistake with Melissa, and no I'm not talking about Melissa being killed. It was because of me that Melissa was involved in the first place. I thought if Melissa knew what was going down, she could convince Scully to back the hell off for a while. 

This is where my control over that situation ended; Cancerman found out not that I contacted the other female Scully, but that she was snooping where she shouldn't. He ordered the hit. I didn't know about it until afterward. I thought Cardinal capped the wrong Scully; turns out there was no mistake. Melissa was supposed to die. For that reason I can't look Dana Scully in the eye, that's my shame. 

Sorry, got sidetracked. I really hate when I get sentimental sometimes. 

Anyway, as for the Syndicate, Consortium, whatever the hell you want to call that bunch of narrow-minded, egotistical, aging assholes who think they can control me, I have proven a number of times that they don't have that assumed authority. If they did why would they go to such lengths to try and rid themselves of my presence? 

Nope, they aren't the ones in control of this puppy. 

Now, as for those who 'own' the companies you work for, hell they're in worse shape than you are. Why, you ask. Because they believe that without them you couldn't exist, when the opposite is the real truth. Without workers to show up day after day, week after week, year after year, the owners would not be making money, wouldn't have a business to 'run'. 

Without the customers to buy and trade, there would be no businessmen. 

The ones with C.E.O. after their names on the door are the true slaves. Not only do they have no control over who does the work, they also are in complete subjugation to the buyers of their product, whatever it may be. 

So, you see no one is really, truly, completely in control of his or her work life. 

As for private or home life, you have even less control there. If you're married or in a long-term relationship, you have a spouse or significant other. They determine how your day or night will go. If your wife is experiencing (oh a delicate way to put this) some female difficulties, you know damn well you're going to pay for her being female in some way or another. Hint; ducking skills come in handy here. Hubby has a lousy day at the grindstone? A three-martini dinner -hold the meat - is in order. Kids? Please! Don't even let me get started there! 

There's not much control over your home life, either. 

Okay, back to the real topic of our conversation. My need to dominate my significant other and the fallacy behind that thinking. I do not need or want to dominate. Nor do I need or want to submit. 

I choose to turn control over to someone who has a clear understanding of who I am underneath the facade that is Alex Krycek. It's not all the time, either. 

There are times when Walter needs to let go; to lie back and just let it happen. Generally those times are after an especially stressful time with His Hineyness Fox Mulder. 

When I allow Walter to take the dominant or 'top' role, it's because he is more stable in his environment. He has the ability to determine what'll be needed before I get back to DC. Walter gets all the intel; whether through Mulder's geek friends, Mulder himself or during those times when the Smoking Bastard has unwittingly offered up information as to what's going on behind the scenes. 

That makes me howl: the vision of Cancerman sitting in Walter's office all smug and cantankerous believing he has the upper hand, when in fact he's giving Walter more control. 

So, to recap, people: I do not need to dominate my lover, nor do I have the desire to lie back and think of England, so give it a rest, okay? 

Oh! Oh! One more thing! The idea that anyone has ever raped me and lived to tell the tale; horseshit! If they tried to force me, first of all they'd lose their dick. Secondly, after I let them bleed out for a while, I'd end their misery with a bullet to the brain. There is no rape in the past for this green-eyed 'rat bastard'. Put that idea right out of your head, I mean it! Don't make me come over there and do it for you. The paperwork is a bitch. 

What? You didn't know that there was paperwork involved with triple agent, 'savior of the human race' work? PLEASE! You people really need to do better homework! Not only is there paper pushing but there's some groveling and a hell of a lot of explaining that has to be done, before, during, and after every assignment. Mulder's dance around Walter once a month is nothing compared to what I have to do every other day. 

Well, that's it. I'm done now and I'm off. Walter has something special planned for this evening. He knows I'll be there shortly, Why the fuck is it taking so long for this plane to land? Jesus! I'd better go and have a little chat with the pilot about his flying abilities. See you later! 

1-5-05


End file.
